Mituna Captor
For the post-Scratch version of this character, see The Ψiioniic / The Helmsman Mituna Captor is the Heir of Doom and Sollux's dancestor. After a mysterious incident in which he is theorised by Aranea to have over-exerted out his psychic powers, he sustained brain damage, which causes him problems with his dual personality, often either being very angry or very humble and quiet. On occasion, he has fits where he rapidly swaps between emotions. In order to protect himself from his own clumsiness, he wears a bulky helmet with a visor reminiscent of Sollux's glasses. Biography Mituna was the Heir of Doom in the failed A1 Sgrub session, which took three solar sweeps; it is unknown if Mituna ascended to god tier during this time, as he himself seemed confused and uncertain about whether he had done so. As with the rest of their team, he was killed by Meenah Peixes to ensure that they "survived" in the Furthest Ring instead of being completely wiped out by the scratch's reset. In Openbound Part 2, upon exiting Terezi's hive as Meenah, Aranea gives a short biography of Mituna and his history: "The Heir of Doom was once a powerful psionic. He was gifted with vision twofold, and had strong prophetic insights wherever a 8leak future was concerned. He had much to say when it came to warning us a8out the path of doom and destruction we were all headed for, 8ut no one took him very seriously. 8ut one day he lost all those abilities when he 8adly overexerted himself. It's hard to get any specifics from him, 8ut indications are that he applied every last 8it of energy he had toward some great act of heroism, saving us all from some looming threat. Not only did his exertion permanently 8urn out his psychic a8ilities, 8ut it left him somewhat... er. Incoherent. ... The entire incident is shrouded in mystery. From his limited and scattered accounts of what happened, it seems very likely that Kurloz was with him at the time, as the only eye witness. And of course it's impossi8le to get any relia8le information out of him. I guess we may never know, sadly." Personality and Traits Relationships Mituna has been in a matespritship with Latula Pyrope for eons, much to the confusion of Meenah. The two wear matching bodysuits and partake in similar "rad" interests, like gaming and skateboarding. He is in a moirailliegence with Kurloz Makara, who is theorized by Aranea to have been the only witness to the incident which incapacitated Mituna; Cronus claims there are rumors that Mituna is actually lucid and coherent only when talking to Kurloz. Mituna often hateflirts with Meenah, referring to a couple of things but there is a part where he asked for a strip search asking her to go first then totally slamming her. Trivia * The name Mituna was suggested by Archaemic for Sollux. It is short for Mithuna, a Sanskrit name referring to the Gemini constellation. * His theme is a variation of GameBro, which parallels his matesprit, Latula, whose theme is a variation of GameGrl. * The background and checkbox present in Mituna's speech bubbles are taken from the YotsubaB style found on the worksafe boards of the popular imageboard 4chan. 4chan's Comics and Cartoons (also known as /co/) board hosts a large, devoted section of the Homestuck fanbase. Stereotypical 4chan posting habits and mannerisms may have also inspired Mituna's character. * Similar to his post-Scratch self, Mituna overexerted his psychic talents in order to save something or someone. However, whereas the Helmsman was unsuccessful in his efforts to get the Condesce to Alternia to prevent the Vast Glub, Mituna appears to have been successful, at great physical - and possibly mental - costs. * Mituna's helmet may be a play on words of his post-Scratch self's alternate alias: the Helmsman. * In the third installment of Openbound, Mituna is described by Hussie (though this is mostly a joke) as a "Megaman Sollux". It mirrors the fact that Radiation used Megaman Soundtrack pieces to compose Sollux's both themes, "The La2t Frontiier" and "The Blind Prophet", according to his commentary sold with the Alternia and Alterniabound albums. * Much like Sollux, Mituna possessed both Prospitian and Dersite dream selves, as seen in the flash page. **Mituna is first seen skateboarding across a Derse/Prospit bridge, a possible reference to this fact. * He could be seen as representing "see no evil". * Going with Mituna's Gamebro theme, his design could be based off of the character 9-Volt from the WarioWare series, who wears a similar helmet. **It may also be based off of Razputin's design from Psychonauts, a game based on psychological worlds and ailments. *His title, as the "Heir of Doom", is part of a progression. Whereas the pre-Scratch titles are , , , and , the post-Scratch Titles are , , , and . Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Trolls